Taste me
by thatswedishgirl
Summary: It starts off with Ino and Hinata in a bar. They kiss to tease some boys. Some boys happen to be Iruka, Kakashi and Genma. Sakura comes in after a while. Mmmmm for Sexxxy time, oh yeeees... RaR please, tell me what I can improve.
1. Help me with my tongue Hinata

Hinata and Ino entered the packed bar with grace. They looked at each-other, then at the bar across the room, and both gave a smile and a nod before they went over to sit down on the tall barstools to order drinks for themselves.

They looked, to say the least, gorgeous. Ino had her hair put up in a fashionable hairstyle, and was wearing a blood-red, v-cut dress that went just above her knees. To that she wore high-heeled black sandalettes with a matching purse. Hinata on the other hand, had always kept her hair short, finding it a pain to take care of when it was long. She wore a black skirt and a nicely cut lavender top, with just a little bit of sparkles on it, and beautiful sandalettes with blue diamond's. As they walked to the bar, several heads turned to look at them.

"D-do you really think this was a good idea? Wasn't Sakura coming?" Hinata asked Ino, feeling looks undressing her from a distance. She ordered whiskey, the only thing she liked when it came to alcohol. Ino frowned a little.

"How can you possibly drink that, only old men drink that icky stuff. And I don't think, I know it was a good idea to come here, you've gotta' show off those gorgeous legs sometime. And Sakura will be here in no time, she just got delayed at the hospital, don't worry..." Her voice toned out at she looked around to see if she recognized anyone. "Oh my... Hinata, you know I love you right? Oh, a piña colada please." She added to the bartender.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hinata wondered what had just struck her friend, it was very unlike Ino to even mention the word "love" without it being followed by "Sasuke".

"Hinata, you'll never believe this. And for God's sake don't turn your head, but I think we are being checked out." Ino was blushing. Ino never blushed. And what was with this being "checked out" stuff, it wasn't like she didn't get looks everywhere she went...

"Ino what's with you?" Hinata sounded slightly worried. "Is it Sasuke?"

Ino just blushed a deeper colour of pink.

"No Hinata, it's not Sasuke. It's Iruka." Then she added, sounding as shy as ever: "And Genma and Kakashi as well. But don't look. Don't let them know we noticed them." _Oh, why did Iruka have to be here?_ She thought to herself. _Did he know I was coming here? Stop it, that's just silly, he doesn't even know you exist, even though we see each other every day at the academy, every single stupid day... _She had a sip of her drink; thanking Kami the flavour of it was sweeter than life in general.

By the wall at one of the tables, Kakashi was sitting with Genma and Iruka talking about the last time they'd been here. And whilst Genma claimed that he had never actually gotten drunk, Kakashi and Iruka shook their heads, as they both remembered clearly having to half-carry him home. Iruka laughed.

"I hope you're not considering putting us through that again. It was a pain in the ass, especially since I had a hard time keeping myself on steady feet." Genma had another go at his beer.

He watched the two girls walking up to the bar with disbelief in his eyes. Iruka froze, also his eyes widening when he realized what Genma had been staring at. It couldn't be, could it? What was Ino doing there?

Kakashi was sitting with his back towards the bar, but turned his head when he saw his friend's facial expressions. What on earth had gotten into them? Then he saw them, and if he wouldn't have had papers on that he was actually completely mentally healthy, he would have sworn that he was hallucinating. By the bar were Ino and Hinata, looking sexier than ever. Well, he wasn't all that surprised about Ino, but the other one... To say the least, she looked different.

Hinata couldn't help it, and when she turned her head she could hardly believe it. The three men were looking as if they'd been struck by lightning. Genmas senbon fell out of his mouth. Hinatas face turned a deep red as she turned her face back to Ino, who had a clever look on her face.

"Hinata, _my_ _darling_, you do know I love you right?" Inos voice was full of mischief.

"Why, I guess so, I love you to." Hinata answered a bit confused, then added; "As a friend, of course."

"That's how I love you too, don't worry. But tell me Hinata, do you feel like helping me with something? See my tong is stuck and I can't seem to get it loose. Could you _please, please Hinata, _help me out a bit?" Ino smirked and licked her lips, then nodded ever so slightly towards the table that the men were sitting by. Hinata didn't blush, which surprised Ino a bit. Then with a glimpse in the eye, and a blink, Hinata said:

"Oh, I get what you mean. I think mine just got stuck to, the boys really did shock me a bit, _you know_..."

Ino leaned towards Hinata and opened her mouth, as if to grant her access. Hinata stretched her tongue out, tasting Inos lips with it before she slowly pushed it into her mouth, kissing her deeply and sucking at her tongue. Ino rested a hand on Hinatas waist, who in return caressed Inos thigh, slowly going up between her dress. Ino shivered. Hinata smirked. This was fun.

A loud 'thomp' was heard somewhere behind her, and she turned her head to look. Kakashi was on the floor. Iruka and Genma just kept on looking at them as if they didn't believe their eyes.

That didn't actually just happen, did it? Kakashi got back up to sit on his chair again, as he tried to push the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Hinata at the moment. She was beautiful, to say the least. He'd already been bewitched by her _before_ she kissed Ino. Not that he minded it at all, but she wouldn't have had to do it to keep him looking at her. Not that she cared, but still. He wanted her.

Ino and Hinata just giggled. Hinata looked at Kakashi, who looked back. Then she looked at Ino, who kept her eyes on Iruka. The tension was heavy in the air, at least between the two.

Sakura had stopped dead at the entrance when she saw what was going on. _Hinata was kissing Ino?_ Then she heard the sound of somebody hitting the floor, and turned her face. Kakashi was on the floor. Iruka and Genma were still staring. Oh. Now she got it. Then she started to giggle as she walked up to the girls.

"Hey, sexy bitches." Sakura greeted them as she joined them by the bar, ordering a vodka and lime from the smirking bartender. "So how's the teasing going?"

Hinatas and Inos cheeks were blushing a tad. Hinata couldn't help herself, she winked at Sakura, who flirtingly winked back. Then _she_ kissed Hinata, who let her hand move around Sakuras bottom and gently squeezed it. Men all over the room turned their heads. The girls just smiled as they started to talk as if nothing had happened.

**Me: I hope you all don't mind I've re-written it slightly. I think it's better this way.**

**Hinata: I can't believe you made me do that.**

**Me: Hehe, it gets worse.**

**Hinata: NO. Why me? Why is it always me?**

**Me: Oh, it's just too easy. And also, you rock.**

**Hinata: Oh well...**

**Ino: How come those kind of things are always my idea?**

**Me: Same as Hinata. It's too easy to say no to.**

**Ino: Hmpf.**

**Hinata: I know Ino. Let's just hope it gets better.**

**Me: -whistles away...-**

**Ino: Ey Hinata, what happened to Aiko?**

**Me: Who?**

**Hinata: -quietly- Um, Ino, not here...**

**Ino: Oh, sorry Hina-chan.**

**Me: Who the heck is Aiko? Ah, screw this, please review people. **


	2. Do NOT dance with me

"I bet they just did that to tease us." Iruka said with a frown. _Stupid Ino... She didn't need to. _

"Well, at least you didn't fall of your chair!" Genma teased, picking up his senbon and putting it back in his mouth. But Kakashi couldn't hear him, his eyes and mind somewhere completely different.

"Oi, loverboy?" Iruka poked him in the side. "Earth to Kakashi, pray to respond?"

"Hm...? Oh, sorry... what?" Kakashi didn't take his eyes of Hinata. He couldn't help it. The she looked at him. What beautiful eyes... Wait, SHIT! SHE was LOOKING at HIM! He quickly turned around, feeling his cheeks flush. Genma and Iruka laughed friendly.

"I think loverboy might have gotten stuck on something? Don't you Ruka?"

"He he, I'd say, check his face out, little Kashi is bluuuushing!"

"No, I'm not." Kakashi knew how pointless the argument was, but still. It was a pure verbal reflex.

"Oh, so you ARE stuck on her then, are you?" Genmas voice echoed in his head. Stuck? No, enchanted perhaps...

"Dude, are you?" Irukas voice entered his head. "The great Kakashi wants someone?"

"Hm...?" _Gee, that's discrete..._

"Real smooth Kashi... Well if you're so stuck on her, why don't you go talk to her?" Irukas suggestion wasn't all that bad. Still... he looked around him, thinking to himself: _Where'd my balls go?_

"Hinata, he's looking at you again..." Sakura teased. "Look at him yourself if you don't believe me, he'll probably fall of his chair again if you just peek..." The entire situation was so weird. Her old sensei, _their colleagues, _were staring at them as if they had never seen them before. She sighed. _Hopeless men._

"Ey, let her do what she wants." Ino said to Hinatas defence. "She's a big girl now, right Hina-chan?"

"Hmm...? Yes I guess so..." Hinatas gaze went to meet Kakashis. She saw him blush before he turned around. _He was read up to his eyes..._

"Oh Kami, I think Genma's checking you out..." Ino said in a faked whisper to Sakura, who just shrugged.

"Ummm... I'm not surprised..." Genma was _always_ checking her out.

"Modesty herself as always then..." Hinata said with a smirk on her mouth, which surprised both Ino and Sakura.

"How much did you really drink, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked with a little laugh.

"Me? I haven't even touched my drink yet..." They looked at her whiskey. It was true.

"I wouldn't touch that either!" Ino laughed, sipping her second pink umbrella drink. Sakura looked at Ino.

"You know, you two look gorgeous tonight... I mean more than usual. You've done really well teaching Hinata." Then she turned to her. "And I would never have recognized you if you hadn't been with Ino!" Hinata blushed and had a zip of her drink. It was lovely, just nutty enough.

"Whenever I've finished this drink, I'm gonna' ask Kakashi NOT to ask me to dance." She smiled. "If he doesn't come over here firs, that is." Ino and Sakura dropped their jaws, and with one mouth asked...

"WHAT?!" Hinata jumped.

"What what?!"

They just stared at her, then relaxed. Now Sakura smirked.

"I keep forgetting that Hina-chan is a big girl now, don't you do that to Ino?"

"Mhmm... I do... Go for it Hina-Hime." And an encouraging smile swept over Inos face.

Hinata took her time to finish her drink, peeking back at Kakashi from time to time. Sometimes she caught him looking, but he just blushed and turned back again. Hopeless man. And he was supposed to be one of the most wanted bachelors of Konoha? Weird.

-

"What's up with you tonight? The Great Kakashi afraid, hm?" Genma was teasing him. Again.

"I'm not afraid... I'm just waiting for the right moment, alright?" This comment made Iruka smirk, then said with a mock serious voice:

"The right moment is something you must create for yourself. Nothing ever comes to you." Genma laughed.

"You know he says it funny, but we all know he's right."

Kakashi smirked

"Hm... I think life just proved you wrong..."

Hinata was walking his way. _Shit, what do I do..._

Genma and Iruka just stared in surprise.

Hinata gathered all the courage she had, and then some. It didn't seem like he was going to come over here, so she just had to get over there then. She knew just how good she looked, she knew just how beautiful she was... then all of a sudden, he was there, right in front of her, standing up to meet her gaze, and not leaving it. She smirked.

"Kakashi, _Sensei_, will you _not_ dance with me?" his face went blank. At least it seemed like it. Had she really just said that?

"_Not_ dance with you?"

"Mhmm... _not _dance with me." She smirked and moved closer. "Don't you know the expression?"

Genma and Iruka had dropped their jaws. Kakashi just nodded mutely. "Good..." She said in a voice she could swear didn't belong to her. "... then come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the club. Sakuras and Inos faces looked like Genmas and Irukas, the same thought running through their heads: _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_

When they hit the cold night air outside, Kakashi was brought back to his senses again. Hinata was still holding his hand, leading him in on a smaller street and up a staircase. It was cold outside, and her skin was soft. Heaven was just around the corner and up a staircase.

**Me: Ah, another chapter rewritten.**

**Genma: I have a bad feeling about you.**

**Me: –Mock hurt tone in voice.- Me?**

**Genma: Umhm. I think you are up to no good.**

**Me: -Over dramatic display of hurt- But why? I am just the writer!**

**Genma: Oh, quit the charades.**

**Me: -grumpy- Fine. But I'm still just the writer.**

**Genma: It means that you make us do stuff.**

**Me: Eh, yes? **

**Genma: Well, all I've done so far is to get all embarrassed and stuff!**

**Me: Dude, it's the second chapter!**

**Kakashi: And see what you made me do!**

**Genma: What he said!**

**Me: -Sighs-**

**Iruka: Oi, calm down ey?**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Iruka: Do you realize how many more chapters there are?**

**Genma: What?**

**Me: See, if you are nice like Iruka, you get to know what will happen to you. **

**Genma: That's not fair!**

**Kakashi: What he said!**

**Me: -Evil snicker.- Life never is.**

**Iruka: You know, perhaps you should let them know the next chapter? **

**Me: I guess... Oh, please review. I hate writing that, but still. Just in case you forget.**

**Genma: Just get me to the next chapter!**

**Me: Fine...**

**... Oh, and pleas continue reviewing.)**


	3. With or Without you

"Sakura, did you see that?" Ino still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Um, I'm still not sure Ino..." They gave a nervous giggle. "I just hope she knows what she's doing..." Ino nodded, then smirked.

"You know Sakura... If Hina-chan could do it, so can we! And Irukas lips practically have my name on them, and Genma has been checking you out _all_ night..." Ino teased, but Sakura just agreed. Hinata was shyer then both of them, Genma were really good-looking and Sakura hadn't been laid for a month. And if she knew Genma right, he'd more than happily help her with that.

"Well come on then Ino... Let's go!" They both got of their chairs and headed towards Genma and Iruka, whose facial expressions turned from shock to smirk and smile.

"I can't believe this." Irukas voice drizzled with disbelief. _Hopefully, this is going to be a looong night... And day afterwards. And night after that..._

_-_

Hinata stopped outside her door and let go of Kakashis hand to dive into her bag for her keys. She unlocked the door, opened it and stepped aside. Kakashi smirked under his mask. _This would be interesting._

"Tell me Hinata... do you often do this?" He stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

"Do what...?" She asked innocently. He moved close to her and felt her breath hit his skin.

"Bring boys over... to supposedly..." He nearly touched his nose with hers. "...fuck your brains out..." She stiffened and blushed a little, but only a little.

"A-actually, it's... usually girls... actually... u-um... it's... it's always... been girls..." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hinata and girls? _Yuuum... _WAIT A MINUTE!?

"Eh.." Kakashi felt sweat-drops on his forehead and under his mask. "...always...? As in no guys...? EVER?!" She smiled at him, the blush still there.

"Oh... Kakashi-Sensei... I hoped you could help me with that..."

-

Ino blushed slightly again. Sakura smiled at this. _Ino was blushing... well, there's a first for everything I guess... tihi..!_

"Oi, Genma! Dance with me." Sakura smiled and bit her lip. He rose from his seat.

"Whatever you want gorgeous." The comment pleased her, and so they went to the dance-floor across the club. Ino was still standing in front of Iruka, who smiled gently at her.

"Ino, I won't make you ask." She returned the smile and looked at him. He was so sweet. He stood up and took her by the hand, and made her blush. _Again_. Oh no... This was _all_ Hinatas fault...

"Wait." Ino couldn't _believe _that she'd just said that. He looked at her, slightly surprised, but still smiling the same warm smile. "I don't really like to dance... let's just hang out for a while..." Now he looked really surprised, but at the same time, quite relieved.

"You know Ino, I really don't like to dance either, not like this, it's much too unorganized..." She giggled at his comment, but knew exactly what he meant, as she felt the exact same way. The music changed to a calmer beat, and _With or without you _by U2 started to play. They sat down on the sofa next to the wall, and he wrapped an arm around her, just holding her close. He didn't try anything, no kisses, no touching. He just held her, and she loved it. She felt strangely safe. It felt good.

It seemed like they'd wanted to do just that for quite some time. All the looks across the crowded hallways in the academy that made it feel like time stopped for a little while, sparing them just that one moment that made them smile for the rest of the day. But they had both made their jobs their lives, and so spending time with friends and family and dating always came second hand. Well, third if you thought about that they did missions as well. Work was good when you wanted to occupy your mind, especially when you had things you didn't want to think about.

But now they were both here, sitting so close to each other. They'd never really talked, heaven, they didn't even know each other's favourite colours, and still, it felt like they knew all they'd ever need to know about one another. Like they didn't really need to talk. It was a strange feeling indeed.

"Iruka..." Her voice was soft and quiet. _She is so sweet,_ Iruka thought to himself. He never wanted to let her go, just sit there and inhale her scent of magnolia forever... and he'd never _really _been a forceful kind of guy anyways...

"Hmm...?" She felt his chest vibrate, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I think I've got this on a record at home... and my balcony has a lovely view over the river..." He met her gaze. _She's a romantic..._ And that really didn't match the rumours he'd heard about her, but then, they'd never made any sense, they didn't fit with her character at the academy. Then again, she could be living a double-life, not unlike so many other ninjas he knew. But how on earth would she have the time? She was always working. Just like him. He knew, they were in the same building.

"...come with me and I'll _show you..." _She continued. What had gotten into her? She mentally hit herself. She'd probably turned him off. Guys didn't like girls to be like that... all mushy and stuff... then again... Irukas smile seemed to beg to differ. He actually seemed to enjoy the idea...

"Well then..." He stood up and offered her a hand. "You lead the way..." And she let herself be helped up, kissed him on the cheek and took him gently by the hand, entangling their fingers softly. And though she didn't see, _Iruka blushed_.

-

Sakura and Genma pulled up to the dance-floor just as that famous U2 song started. She felt his arms wrapping around her, and put hers up around his neck. It felt like the time had stopped. Genma pulled her close, and inhaled Sakuras sweet summery scent. She smelled like a girl should smell. Soft and warm and tender. If it was possible.

She snuggled her face against his chest and felt the heat of his body escaped through his clothes. She sighed slightly, enjoying every second of the ride. Genma smirked as she pressed her face against his thin black t-shirt. _What a strange girl._

**Me: Ah! And another! I hope the re-written version is better. I think it is, or I wouldn't bother, obviously.**

**Ino: Dude, you are hopeless. Iruka? Seriously?**

**Me: What?**

**Ino: I just never thought about us that way.**

**Me: -Sigh- That is why I am the writer here.**

**Ino: Makes sense.**

**Me: Sure hope so. What do you think then? –Turns to Iruka.-**

**Iruka: I liked it.**

**Me: Goody goody.**

**Ino: So, how are things with the others?**

**Me: Uh, well... Fine I guess. Kakashi and Hinata are... fine. Genma and Sakura are still at the club.**

**Iruka: -Sigh.- Kakashi has a tendency of always being "fine."**

**Ino: Please don't go there...**

**Me: No, Just leave that. Anyhow, Genma and Sakura are about to get a surprise thrown at them!**

**Ino: Do we really want to know?**

**Me: Yes! You do! Here... –Hands her the script.- **

**Ino: No no no... That's all wrong.**

**Me: Nope...**

**Iruka: Ah, chapter three... –Face lights up- Could we go there now please?**

**Me: -Snatches script back from Ino- I guess...**

**Ino: Hey! I didn't finish that!**

**Me: You weren't supposed to!**

**Iruka: Let's just go.**

**Me: Right. Back to the story then... Oh this will be fun.**


	4. Of Sparrows and green onions

**Chapter four**

**Mohaha...**

Kakashi sighed. It wasn't like he hadn't been with a young woman before. So what made her so different? She sure looked her age, nineteen and all, so that wasn't it either. Yet, somehow she just seemed so... Innocent? Still, he knew she wasn't that either. At least not completely. After a while he realized the silent argument with himself was futile. Actually, it was when Hinata 

kissed him that he decided his own arguments were stupid. Nobody who kisses like that could be innocent. It simply wasn't possible. Her tongue was so soft yet determined... so hot and so wet... how could he say no to her? How could anyone for that matter, he was only human after all..

She unbuttoned his black shirt and let her hands slip inside to feel his hot skin with her hands that were still could from being outside. He shivered and let his tongue trace its way down to her neck, where his mouth left little love-marks for anybody to see.

Her skin was so soft and warm, and her kisses were wet as she trailed her mouth down towards his chest and lower, lower, until her teeth playfully tugged into his pants. Then she stood up and kissed him on the mouth again, her tongue searching for his. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and pulled him with her through the door to her bedroom, where she pushed him gently onto the bed, straddling him and kissing his chest.

-

Sakura and Genma looked around them. All of their friends seemed to be missing. They smirked at each other. Genma let his hands travel lower down her back until they left it and playfully grabbed her bottom. She responded by kissing him deeply, feeling his tongue battle her own. _She won_. She smirked again and looked up to meet his gaze. Oh he wanted her, she could tell. But she'd have her own fun first...

"Sakura! Hi Sakura, how are... what the hell?! You're making out with that old man?! Eeeww!!"

Sakuras face went hot with anger. '_How does Naruto always manage to find me when I least want him to?! Kusa!!'_

"Naruto, mind your own damn business okay?!" When she turned around, she got so embarrassed that she wanted to scream. Sasuke was there, glaring at her, Neji looked annoyed and Shikamaru and Choji just shook their heads and both mumbled something that sounded very suspiciously like 'troublesome'. Then Kiba and Shino entered, not understanding a thing. But then, they didn't really seem to care.

Sakura felt Genmas arms snake around her, and then heard his voice speak with hinted amusement in it:

"You know Naruto, I'm not _that_ old, and really, just because _you_ don't like to kiss girls doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" Naruto was stunned, completely red in the face, and more embarrassed than ever. The rest of his friends stared at him in surprise, not knowing what to believe. To everybody's surprise, Neji was the next who spoke. Or rather, yelled.

"What the hell Naruto! You promised not to tell anyone! You promised!" Neji was on the verge of tears. Naruto looked horrified.

"Neji I didn't! I swear! I'd never break a promise! Don't you trust me?!" Now everybody's jaws were on the floor. Genma sounded shocked.

"He never told me, I was just joshing with you." Neji stared at him, horror written across his face.

"Oh Naruto, I should have trusted you... Now they all know because of me...Kusa!" And with the last word, he threw himself into Narutos arms who whispered a few words of comfort to him before he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry you guys, we didn't mean for you to find out this way. Don't judge us too hard, please..." He didn't look at anybody, and fell completely quiet. Then they heard Kiba clear his throat.

"Well, while we're all at it..." He started, but was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"You know Kiba, I don't know if it's a good idea..." Kiba threw him a strange look.

"Well, we'll have to tell them sooner or later you know..." Shikamaru sighed 'troublesome', but gave a little smile.

"Well, I guess you all figured it out by now anyways... Yeah, Kiba's my boyfriend... Oh and Naruto and Neji, you're really cute together." Neji turned around, eyes red, but he was smiling.

Sakura took one look at Genma. He obviously really hadn't known. She smirked.

"You know Genma, this is turning out really interesting." His face didn't change. She didn't blame him.

-

Iruka and Ino entered her apartment, and she switched the light on. He found himself in a hallway with a beautiful dark wooden floor and creamy white walls. They took their shoes of and she led him through the living-room to the balcony she'd told him about. And the view was beautiful. The river looked like a glistening silver serpent in the moonlight.

On their way over, they had made some nice conversation. They'd spoke about work and education, and somehow gotten into what needed to be changed when it came to school-politics, like that you should not be able to pull a Sensei out in the middle of a semester and put 

somebody new in, there was no way that the second teacher could put fair grades on the student without knowing all the facts.

Now they were here, quiet, just watching the river flowing by, studying the shadows that the moonlight sent across the landscape. And they both loved it. Ino smiled at him.

"Iruka, would you like a drink or something?" He smiled back.

"Yeah sure. Could I put some music on?" He asked.

"Sure, come on. CD-player's over there," she pointed to her stereo, "what do you want to drink? I've got a couple of beer if you want one?"

"Nah, no beer for me thanks. I'll settle for tea." She smiled a sweet smile at him.

"Tea it is then." Then she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Iruka to look through her CD-collection.

He was absolutely fascinated. She had such a mixed taste, all from Tchaikovsky to Mötley Crüe. What's more, he himself owned most of these. Then he found the perfect CD and put it on. La Vie En Rose, with Edit Piaf. He smiled as he heard her drop something and went into the kitchen.

Ino was preparing tea when it came on. She dropped the can with tealeaves in, thankful for that she'd closed the lid on it. Her favourite song in the whole world. How did he know? Well, the simple answer was that he didn't. And it made it all more perfect. She heard him come into the kitchen and smiled at him. It all seemed too good to be true.

"Everything alright, Ino-chan?" He asked her softly as she picked up the green can from the floor.

"Never better Iruka-kun, never better." She turned to face him, a slight blush on her cheeks. _She looks so sweet when she blushes..._

"Un, how's the tea going?" He moved up closer to her as Piaf started to sing.

"Soon done, I'd say." She knew just how silly her next question was going to sound, bud she'd ask him anyway.

"Anou, Iruka-kun, will you dance with me now?" She was looking at the floor, standing so close to him it made her shiver when he answered her.

He put his finger beneath her chin and pulled her face up to meet his, then he kissed her gently and answered softly.

"I'd love to, Ino-chan." And they went back into the living-room, eyes locked, and so, he took one of her hands in his and put the other on her side, and she rested one on his shoulder, pulling close to him. And so they danced, properly.

**Naaw! I loved this chapter! If I may say so myself...**

**Ino: That thing with Iruka and me was so kawaiiiii...**

**Iruka: It's because you're kawaii Ino-chan**

**Ino: -Hugs Iruka- -Blushes-**

**Sakura: You are hopeless.**

**Genma: Can't agree more.**

**Kakashi: -shouts from the bedroom- That was far to short for my liking!**

**Hinata: Yeah, what about us!?**

**Sakura: Now that's unexpected.**

**Genma: Are you serious? She's with Kakashi for Kamis sake!**

**Sakura: Still, I only thought Hnata liked girls.**

**Genma: -Nosebleed- Kakashi you lycky bastard**

**Sakura: She's not the only one thought.**

**Genma: -Faints-**

**Iruka and Ino: Sigh.**

**Shikamaru: How Troublesome.**

**Kiba: (Hurt) Me?**

**Shikamaru: -Smile- Never. -Kiss-**

**Me: Kami Sama...**

**Naruto: Did they have to find out that way?**

**Neji: Un.**

**Sasuke: You are all crazy.**

**Choji: -Munch- I'm with Sasuke on that one**

**Shino: ...**

**Sasuke: This conversation is getting too long**

**Me: I know... So, please review. **

**The rest: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: oh... okay...**


	5. Masks, smirks and sleep

**Thank you for all your comments! Enjoy the next chapter...**

Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt Hinatas lips move down towards his torso. They were so soft, and the velvety touch was driving him crazy.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Her soft voice invaded his mind.

"Aha. I'm fine... Hinata..." He pulled her up to his face and kissed her gently through his mask. She frowned a little at first, then shrugged. He looked at her. "What?"

"Your mask of course. It's bothering me a little, but don't worry I'll get over it soon enough... Though..." Her face lit up. "I could swear you weren't wearing it just a second ago." She leaned over to kiss him again, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Hold on." He slowly removed his hitai-ate, then his mask. "Better?"

Hinata frowned. Was this all you had to do to get a glimpse of his face? Had all the girls he'd slept with seen it? He hadn't shown Sakura, Sasuke or even Naruto. This wasn't fair. She didn't even reflect on his gorgeous face.

"Why? Why are you showing me?" He shrugged.

"I really don't know. I ever only showed my face to Tsunade before, and that's because she did a check-up on me once when my face had been carved into an open flesh wound by shuriken." Hinata stared at him.

"You always were a strange one Hatake... But I like you." She smiled at him. "And I like your face. It suits you." He smiled back.

"Come here you..." He pulled her close to him in a warm embrace, and then kissed her softly. "I never knew you looked like this you know..." She giggled.

"And you are the one to talk? As if I ever thought I'd get to see your face." She bit his bottom lip teasingly. "But I sure like it."

"Hinata, don't toy with me." She stared up at him with at mock-offended face.

"Hatake Kakashi, I would never. I can't believe you just said that, I'm hurt now." She turned her head and body away from him in an overly-dramatic manner. Then she felt his breath on her neck and shivered.

"So let me help you feel better..." He murmured in to her hair. She smirked.

"If you insist..." She felt his hands caress her sides and travel down towards the hem of her skirt, softly sweeping over the skin of her torso. She sighed in anticipation.

"Hinata, you smell so good..." His voice was calm and deep, and she moaned slightly as his hands wandered up to her breasts. Hinata closed her eyes.

"Your skin is so soft..." He continued in the same voice before he kissed her neck gently. He was driving her crazy.

"Kakashi, now you are toying with me..." She felt him stiffen against her, then in a flash, she was laying back against the bed, Kakashi hovering just above her. She gasped. "Kakash-"

But she was silenced by a kiss, and let her hands run over his chest, then over his shoulders, pressing him down towards her arching body. She felt the bulge in his pants and smirked to herself. He gasped when he felt his pounding muscle hit her warm body.

"Hinata, that is not fair..." She pulled his shirt of and tugged at his pants again. He smirked. "Hold on, not yet sweetie..." He sat her up and helped her remove her purple top, then unhooked the clasps of her bra. _She's gorgeous..._

-

Sakura sighed. It was hopeless. And what did she care if they were gay anyway? She sighed again.

"Genma, can we just leave?" It wasn't like anyone was going to notice anyway. They were all too busy with themselves. "Genma?" He turned his face to her, smiling.

"Sure, where do you wanna' go?" She shrugged.

"Where do you live? My apartment is kind of far off..." His smile got broader.

"Just around the corner, gorgeous. Want to say goodbye first?" He nodded in the direction of the bar where the guys were standing, now also joined by Tenten. Sakura shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"There's no need. Let's just leave." He nodded and then started to walk out of the slightly crowded room, mind full of no-good thoughts as usual. He smirked to himself, unaware that Sakura was doing just the same.

-

Ino smiled up at Iruka. He was a really good dancer. She let go of his shoulder when the song was over and blushed a little. She'd never been in this situation before. Then the kettle in the kitchen started to wheeze.

"Un, the tea is ready..." They walked back into the kitchen and Ino fixed two cups for them, then they once again went out on to the balcony, the weak sound of the music still playing inside coming out through the door. Other than that, things were rather quiet, but it was not a bad silence at all. Iruka looked up towards the dark sky and smiled. His old student. What had he been thinking? He shook his head nearly unnoticeable, but Ino spotted it at once.

"You okay Iruka?" She asked sweetly. He sighed and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at her. Really, really looked at her. She was not his student anymore, and she was no little girl either.

"You sure?" Her face got a worried expression on it. She gave a mental sigh. _I knew it was too good to be true..._

"Ino, everything's fine. Don't worry." He embraced her gently. "It just feels so strange, you know? I expected you to be so different... You are not at all like..." His voice died out in a sigh.

"Like the rumours." She finished the sentence for him.

"Yes, but I don't understand. Why do you act so differently around others? You have a wonderful personality you know. Why do you... Why do you hide it?" She shrugged.

"I guess nobody ever cared that I didn't show it before. I mean, Asuma-sensei knows what I'm really like, and Choji and Shikamaru, and I guess Sakura and Hinata knows... But nobody else ever seemed to care, you know? You don't need a personality for a one-night stand. You just need the right clothes." She didn't sound sad, just stated it in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "And I thought it was going to be the same with you at first, but you confuse me." Iruka sighed.

"I don't think that I can sleep with you tonight." Ino stiffened. She didn't want him to go. It was nice having someone to share your interests with. The politics, the music, the dancing... And to have the feeling that he wasn't there just to get you in to bed with her. Iruka seemed real in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I should have kept my mouth shut. I always talk too much." She nearly whispered.

"Ino." Irukas voice was soft. "I'm not leaving, if that's what you thought. I just can't sleep with you, not yet." She stared at him. "What?" He asked calmly.

"You're not leaving? Then..." She leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled down at her.

"It's one of my first-date rules. I hope it doesn't bother you too much..." She smiled back at him, mind bubbling.

"No problem Iruka..." She murmured, pressing her face softly into his shirt as she felt a blush reveal itself.

"You know, you are so cute when you blush Ino." He kissed her hair gently, making her blush even more, but he couldn't see it. "So what do you say we go to bed? You seem tiered." She looked up at him, eyes half lidded, and realized just how right he was.

"Okay, this way then..." She stood up and grabbed her cup and he did the same, then she shut the door behind them and he went to shut the music of. _This had been a strange night indeed._

She went into the bedroom and sat down on her bed next to Iruka. He was going to be sleeping next to her. Just sleep. She looked up at him and smiled, as she pulled out the thin scrunchie that held his hair together. It fell down over his shoulders and back, and she ran her fingers through it gently. It was just as soft as her own. Then she realized that he was looking at her, and blushed slightly.

"Un, I'll go get changed... You wanna' borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?"

"Sure. And don't worry; I won't peek when you change." She smiled at him and went to get the t-shirt from her drawer. It was a good thing she loved big tees. They were so nice to sleep in. She quickly found a green one with the Konoha-symbol on it.

"Will this one be alright?" He nodded tiredly and caught the t-shirt she tossed him, and then started to remove his dark-grey shirt. And really, she couldn't help but to regret that she had offered him the shirt; he was gorgeous, soft muscles moving beneath his tanned skin... He caught her look and she quickly turned around to get changed herself, face burning. She heard him snicker softly behind her.

She put on a loose, light-grey t-shirt, a green pair of soft shorts, and then turned to go back to bed. To her surprise, she was met by his back. Then she remembered, and smiled.

"I'm done now, Iruka." He turned his face around to look at her, and flashed her one of those contagious Iruka-smiles.

"So come to bed then." She smiled back at him, and then switched the light of. She moved silently towards the bed and lay down carefully, snuggling up to Iruka. _I could get used to this._

"You alright Ino?" He asked softly.

"Mhm, I am." She yawned. "You smell really nice Iruka..." He hugged her closer.

"Mmm... So do you..." She sighed, hearing his heart beat inside his chest. _So real... So very, very real..._

Then they both drifted off into sleep, though it wasn't even midnight yet. But they didn't care. It felt right.

**Naaw sleeping is nice. Me like.**

**Genma: Thanks for getting us out of there, though you hardly wrote anything about us...**

**Me: There'll be compensation, I promise.**

**Sakura: There'll better be. All the others are already in be.**

**Genma: Speaking of which... -grabs Sakura- Come on...**

**Sakura: -mutters- About time...**

**Me: -sigh-**

**Kakashi: -shouts from bedroom- We're waiting!**

**Ino: -yawns- What's all the ruckus about?**

**Iruka: -follows Ino out, yawns- Huh?**

**Ino: I'm sorry, did'nt mean to wake you there... -hugs Iruka-**

**Iruka: -yawns, hugs Ino back- No problem sweetheart**

**Me: Oh dear. Better move o-**

**Naruto: Will we show up again?**

**Me: We'll see. Perhaps.**

**Naruto: Aaaww...**

**Neji: Come on, we've better things to do...**

**Naruto: Huh?**

**Neji: -whispers-**

**Naruto: -face lights up- Un, we better get going...**

**Me: I don't wanna know... Let's move on, plz review.**

**Iruka: I'm going back to bed. -picks up a sleeping Ino-**

**Me: -whispers- _kawaii..._**


End file.
